Leo Mihawk (OC)
by ParadokzKid
Summary: This is my OC Leo Mihawk. Read the bio so you all get know him. Then put who you would like for him too meet from Total Drama or submit an OC. So read the bio and send who you want for him too meet. Also only submit ONE PERSON PER CHAPTER! So did the first one with an OC. Now choosing between Heather and Cody...help?
1. Leo Mihawk Bio

Name (and last name): ** Leo Mihawk**

Nickname: **Leo, Sword-boy, Knight, M.H., Hummer, and Blade**

Age (16-18): **17**

Hair Color: **Black**

Eyes: **Purple**

Body Type: **Tall, lean, and muscular in all the right places**

Scars: **Scar on his chest. He also has claw marks on his back. A few on both his arms as well. Also a small cut on his face below his right eye.**

Tattoo(s):** None**

**Clothing**

Every day: **A black and red vest sleeveless it shows the scars on his arms. The vest He wears a grey sleeveless muscle shirt. He wears jeans with one tear in them. He wears black gym shoes. He also carries his blade. It stays in its case which is attached to a strap.**

Sleepwear: **Shirtless with black boxers with a white "X" on the right side in the front.**

Swim wear: **Trunks with two big stars on each leg. He goes shirtless which show's his scars on his chest. He also has claw marks on his back. The trunks are black and the stars are red.**

Dressy: **A black and pink tux with black shoes. His sword will still be there.**

Jewelry: **Two earrings in his right ear**

**Personality**

Stereotype: **The Singing Swordsman**

Friend Type: **Brave, Optimistic, Kind, Shy, Smart, and Serious**

Enemy Type: **Anyone whose a bully and those who treat people wrong**

Likes: **Swords, Music, and Animals**

Hates: **People staring at his scars or when he starts singing**

Hobbies:** Training day or night, singing (secretly), meditating, and cleaning his sword and of course training with it**

Fears: **Lions…..yes the irony that his name is Leo is funny. Yet he did visit Africa for a school trip. Training with his blade out in the field cutting down trees and looking at the animals around. Little did he know he walked into lion territory. That's where the claw marks on his back came from. Now fighting the lion was hard and he almost died. Though he's afraid he'll just tense up and glare. The reason he's afraid of them is because he was close to death by the time help came. When the anniversary of the attack comes he prefers to be alone. He becomes colder than usual and angry.**

Weaknesses (if he/she has any): **Too chivalrous and serious from time to time.**

Strengths (if he/she has any): **Singing (secretly), Sword-Combat, Endurance, Stamina, and Hand-to-Hand Combat**

**Pet-Peeves: Being mocked for being a swordsman, Bullies, Cocky People, Conniving and Manipulative folks**

Relationship: **Yes**

If so, what kind of person is he/she looking for: **Someone who will keep him on his toes and not judge him. Also someone who can make him show more emotion than ever. Like a laugh he tries to hold back but can't.**

Any Talents: **Singing (secretly), Sword-Combat, Endurance, Stamina, and Hand-to-Hand Combat**

Overall Personality: **Cold and observant yet with a hint of chivalry. Never misses a beat and is willing to help others. Whether it's becoming strong or protecting a friend. He also is very humble and grounded with his swordsmanship. Though many marvel at his abilities he thinks of it as nothing.**

History: **Leo from the start was a serious kid. His father and mother enjoyed that about him yet wanted him to enjoy life. His mother was a music teacher and his father a retired swordsman. His father decided to teach him the way of the sword. Leo of course was thrilled and through his training he gained scars. Some from his father some from battles. His claw mark scars came from a lion. He made his own style of sword-combat. He calls it "Dragon's Flame". When he made his own blade for the first time his father smiled and told him "You have a blade and something with it…heh heh heh I hope you enjoy it!" Leo sometimes has dreams of a dragon and his blade. Anyway Leo learned to sing from his mother. He likes singing in private and especially at night. Leo dreams too beat every known swordsman and then beat his father and claim and make the title best SWORDSMAN! Due to his training his senses are very honed. His endurance and stamina are also amazing he can go 4 days without food. Also without water but he'll never risk doing that one. Leo's fathers name is Rayleigh and his mom's name is Hope. He has a Cajun accent yet it almost isn't noticeable. His mom has the accent so he gets it from her. **

Anything else: **His glare has been known to be soul piercing to some. Too other's its creepy. He's not allergic to anything also. Leo has been known to have great endurance and stamina. He's able to take a full kick to the groin and not fall over. A part of his training is endurance so he's prepared himself for that. Though he will shed ONE small tear. He also like's too sing at night. This however has caused many people to think that the area is haunted by a singing ghost. He sings at night because he thinks he sounds stupid. Due to his training his senses are very honed. He never misses a thing and if you try something while he's asleep he'll mumble a name and warning. His blade sleeps with him. He rarely smiles or laughs so take a pic. Also when his fear and name are brought up he'll shrug and chuckle's. He knows that he can laugh at himself. Dragon's Flame is based on speed and power. Yet it can be used for defense and offense. During fights or just at random he starts humming random song's he knows or likes. He also knows four languages. He learned French from his mom. Leo learned Japanese and Italian from his father. He already knows English.**

.

If he/she won, what would they do with the prize money: **Give money to his mother and then whatever he has left over travel the world and become THE WORLD'S BEST AND ONLY…..swordsman. Also when Leo's done with that he'll open a school too train those who want to know the way of the blade. Yet if somehow he finds lady he'll still travel…...but take her with him for her to see the world. He won't force her of course.**

Audition Tape:

***The camera show's a raven with white feather tips on his wings in a gothic type bed room. The raven flaps it wings and Leo walks into the camera's view.***

**"Hello…...my name is Leo Mihawk. Why do I audition for your show?...the money. What can I bring to the show? Just my swordsmanship. Now do I believe I'm the best swordsman yes I do. Do I boast about it….No I don't…..I like to be humble about my skills. So why choose me…...I could care less if you do.**

**"CAAAWWW CAAAWWW!"**

***The raven sits on his shoulder***

**"This is my pet raven. His name is Marco. He's very young but hard to kill. That's what I like about him. Anyway chose me or not…...your choice. Also this is my blade "Ryuu". I sometimes think there is an actual dragon in here…..oh well.**

***Takes out blade and slices the lens. The picture cuts too black but you can here footsteps walking away.***


	2. Jessica Nelson meets the Swordsman

Ok guy's I'd like too thank JesselyricsR5 for submitting her OC too the story. I'll also take OC's but also submit contestants. So make a choice of your OC or Original Contestant. This'll be an example of how the stories will go down.

Total Drama is owned by Teletoon

I own Leo Mihawk

JesselyricsR5 owns Jessica Nelson

...LET'S BEGIN!

* * *

It was a beautiful day as usual in Toronto, Canada. The clear blue sky with some small clouds and the sun giving you warmth with the cool breeze. Leo was sitting in a tree near the school he was visiting.

"This isn't half bad...wish I was back home training but...eh whatever." said the swordsman.

He started humming "Power and Fury" by Heavenly. He found that the song described him in many ways. Leo always trained too the song and from time too time would even duel his father too said song. Call it his theme song if you will. So he was just humming the song. The he shot up and stopped humming and jumped from the tree.

"Who is singing that song?"

Leo rubbed his goatee and looked around and concentrated. He started running north. It was coming from the back of the school. Now when Leo is after something he let's nothing stop him. He kicked the school's door down and ran in the hallway. He continued too follow the sound. All the while maneuvering his way through the crowd.

"HEY WATCH IT FUCKER!" Leo stopped and looked at the kid. Now he and the kid where 2 feet away. Leo glared at him. Not a regular glare a glare that said "Really...you want too get hurt?" The kid shivered and Leo pulled out his sword Ryuu and slashed the air. The kid felt the air hit him and passed out from fear. The other kids in the hallway where shocked or amazed.

"...Insect" said Leo and he sheathed his sword and kept going toward the humming. Then it stopped.

* * *

Leo stopped and started walking towards where the sound was last. He stopped as he heard muffled screams. He started jogging towards the sound.

"Shut up and listen idiot!"

Leo stopped as he heard a female. He looked around the corner and saw it was a group of cheerleaders. One was standing and the other four where holding down a mocha skinned girl with dark brown wavy hair. She was holding Leo will admit this girl was pretty cute. He then shook his head and glared and watched the scene.

"Why do you try and sing you sound like a beached whale that was playing the tuba!" said the head cheerleader.

"Actually that would be kinda cool huh Ashley?" said one of the cheerleaders holding down the female. Ashley shook her head and glared at the other cheerleader.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP SHAWNA!**" yelled Ashley

"EEP...yes mistress...sorry" said Shawna

"Now as I was saying...your a freak a nobody Jessica...your just another one of God's mistakes" said Ashley. Poor Jessica was crying badly The others just laughed at her misery. Ashley took her finger and rubbed it on Jessica tears and put it her mouth savoring the taste.

"Ahh...defeated and powerless that's how I like it."

"Actually tears have salt in them...do you really want the high blood sugar?" said a voice

The cheerleaders look around and Jessica was shaking in fear.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU DUMB COWARD!" said Ashley

"Well since the lady asked so nicely here I come _belle (1)_!"

Leo walked over and had a glare on his face. Not even a glare more of look of disgust. Leo took out his blade and continued too walk forward. Ashley wasn't phased by this however her goons where. So they let Jessica go and Jessica bolted towards Leo and hid behind him. Leo frowned at this and the stopped once her was 10 paces away from Ashley who was mad at he squad.

"**WHO SAID LET HER GO YOU WORTHLESS COWS?!**" yelled Ashley whose face was starting to match her hair. Leo chuckled at her and she turned around and glared at him running at him.

"You find that funny...let's see if this is funny?!" said Ashely as her foot made contact with Leo's jewel's that hold his future. The other girls cringed and Jessica gasped. Leo however let out a grunt and one tear fell from his eye.

* * *

"...ow." said Leo as he wiped the tear away and smirked at Ashley's shocked face. "Don't get me wrong it still hurts _baka (2)_ but I've trained for that as well. Yep...so what else do you have up your sleeve beside and apology for the lovely lady?"

Jessica blushed at the comment. Ashley however glared and stood confident.

"What'll happen if I don't apologize huh you cut me?"

Leo smirked and swiped his blade at Ashley in a X motion. The others gasped and Ashley fell too the ground.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**_!" the cheerleaders screamed and Jessica almost passed out. Leo however got annoyed as the other cheerleaders freaked out.

"**SILENCE **_**SOT'S**__ (3) _!" Leo yelled.

They shut up and he then nuged Ashley with his blades handle. She grunted and got up. Ashley then patted herself down and then glared at Leo.

"You could've killed me!" said Ashley

Leo nodded and frowned. "I didn't though I could never harm a female. Not in my code...however nothing say's I can't embarrass you!" he said with a small grin.

"Huh?"

Leo sheathed his blade and the minute he did her clothes fell off. The "X" became visible and it all fell skirt and shirt. Too reveal nothing was underneath. Leo smirks and shrugged.

"Wow going commando today huh...I wonder why heh heh heh?"

Leo wasn't phased by this in the least so picked Jessica up bridal style and took her inside and let the cheerleaders freak out and Ashley fume and die from embarrassment. Jessica however was laughing and Leo smirked at his handy work.

Jessica stopped once Leo put her down. Leo got in her face his purple colored eyes staring at her into her brown eye's. Jessica blushed at the closeness. Leo chuckled at this and then his face turned serious.

"Are you okay?" said the swordsman.

Jessica nodded and then asked.

"Who-who-who are you?"

Leo smirked and said "My name is Leo"

Leo helps her up and asked if shes okay. Jessica then explains what happen. Leo understands and then get's into the topic of music. After that a friendship was born.

* * *

Jessica now watches as Leo meditates under the small waterfall. She holds his sword and she can't help but think back too the day she met her swordsman. Well hopefully one day she can tell him how she feels. Well hopefully one day till then she decides too put his sword in her lap and pick up her guitar and strum it.

* * *

Okay that's how these stories will be going. Review leave your OC or an original character from the show.

_Arigatōgozaimashita (4) _for reading and faving and reviewing if you do.

1.) _Belle_ is Italian for Beautiful

2.) _Baka_ is Japanese for stupid or idiot

3.)_ Soto_ is French for stupid or idiot

4.) Arigatōgozaimashita is Japanese for Thank You


	3. Help me pick!

Hey guys since no one reviewed an OC I'm gonna do one. I'm stuck between Heather and Cody. Can you guys help me pick who?


	4. Leo and the Albino Beauty (Part 1)

Hey guy's till I can make a decision or anyone submit's a vote of either Heather or Cody too meet Leo. I had two people submit and OC. I'll be doing zombiefear101 OC first. Yes it's a romance fic so yeah. So here we go!

I don't own TD or Ruby or the song. I only own Leo Mihawk.

* * *

Mihawk looked around into the night sky and he was bored. He was miffed he had too spend his summer in Canada. Well he still had his friend Jessica but she was far. He could go visit her but he chose too do it later. He really just wanted to think and calm down. This was the summer time after all. A time to chill and relax. For Leo it was a time to train, travel, and think. Not travel too Canada and go too Ontario.

"This better be worth it or I swear!" said the upset swordsman

Leo was in Ontario in his vacation home. His father Rayleigh was a military man. So he could afford such things. Though his father was retired he was still allowed to sit in on the meetings and advice war plans and even train a few soldiers. His father was respected in many countries. Yet he was very humble and doesn't always liked to be reminded of his military past. Or the fact he get's called out of retirement for advice or too train new soldiers.

"Well as long as it's beautiful...I might as well look out into the forest." Leo then walked out into the backyard at night. They didn't have a gate that blocked the forest. Did that mean animals come on there land? Yes it did. Did the animals live though? Well I'll let you figure that out on your own. Anyway Leo was just walking through the dark forest. He was taking in the breeze and loving the night sky.

"Si tratta di una bella notte e le stelle illuminano come diamanti!"(1) said Leo with a calm and gentle tone. He was just enjoying the sight's. He was now calm and was thinking it was time too sing a bit. He was sure he was alone so decided to just sing a little something.

He normally doesn't sing though. He finds that his small Cajun accent makes him sound weird. When actually he doesn't sound that bad at all. He likes too sing at night because it's private and not many here. Though sadly people now believe there's a ghost. He laughs at the rumor and starts his song.

* * *

**So we are the unbelievers**

**That time faded our smiles**

**Bloody memories are crawling on my way**

**Just follow me you unbelievers**

**We have a hard life**

**Late into the night the nightmares are**

**invading our sides**

**I will set the world on fire**

**To scream my suffering**

**I am wasted by the loneliness and grief**

* * *

This was like his theme song. He felt it described him in so many ways. He was sing this in a soft and fast. The song was loud and fast. He smiled at the memories that past through his mind as he sung the song. Then it all starts going down hill as the darkness comes through his mind. Mihawk sings more with a tensed and angry tone.

* * *

**(Bridge):**

**In the past I've made my choice**

**Now I'm lost eternally, once and for all**

**Something dark and strange is reigning in the air**

**Something bad is calling me so far away**

**Beyond belief, I tasted life high and low**

**I am out of place here or everywhere**

**Don't waste away**

**Chorus:**

**Cling to your dreams, as long as you have time**

**Cause you can't start all over again**

**Day after day we are getting closer to the end**

**I know you can find, a peaceful way out**

**Touch the sky and feel, feel the power and fury**

* * *

He then frowns at his anger builds at his past moments that haunt him. He beings punching the trees as his anger builds. His past beings too haunt him. He never thought it would haunt him now. He continues the song with fury and savagery. His fist now bleed but he ignores the pain.

* * *

**Solo:**

**I'm still bleeding, mending my way**

**All alone with my soul**

**Bring back old memories**

**Life is a game, play with it or die**

**All depend on our choices**

**Don't miss the victory.**

**(Bridge):**

**His past was getting too him. His battles, fears, and the reason's he's the person he is today. The bad reasons. He continues the song with a anger and fury that only an animal can conjure. He was now roaring with fury. He then whips out "Ryuu". His sword somehow connects too him and his anger feels as if it's being amped. He starts swinging at trees and branches. Making deep marks as his sword make it marks. Even if he missed it's as if another work was at play. Sending waves of compressed air and knocking branches and leaving deep marks in the tree.**

* * *

He continues the song….but his voice is now that of a demon. Looking for a release from it's pain and anguish. Little did Leo know that someone was coming his way. A curious girl. Who also happen to be exploring the forest.

* * *

**In the past I've made my choice**

**Now I'm lost eternally, once and for all**

**Something dark and strange is reigning in the air**

**Something bad is calling me so far away**

**Beyond belief, I tasted life high and low**

**I am out of place here or everywhere**

**Don't waste away**

**Chorus:**

**Cling to your dreams, as long as you have time**

**Cause you can't start all over again**

**Day after day we are getting closer to the end**

**I know you can find, a peaceful way out**

**Touch the sky and feel, feel the power and fury**

* * *

He makes his last slash knocking down a tree and then he hears a twig snap. He lunges forward grabs the victim by the throat and snarls and raises his sword too strike. Something however makes him stop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A scream is the however heard and he stops. He calms down and see's his blade is not too far from the persons face. He notices his bleeding and splintered knuckles. He can now feel the pain but ignores it. He get's closer look at the person he's holding. He takes in the features and is mesmerized.

The person he holding by the throat has snow white hair. Well in his opinion it was snow white. He looks into the eye's of the person. Those ruby orbs showed fear and confusion. Also with wonder, wondering what will happen with there life. He then looks at the victims skin and too him it was as white as the light. A pure untouched light. The person had a small figure but with curves.

Wait…...CURVES?!

He then realizes he has a female. A female he has by the throat and she's scared shitless. The last part of the song come out soft and sad.

* * *

**The power and fury!**

He releases the female slowly while putting her on the ground. She was on the verge of crying and possibly passing out. Leo looked down at her on the ground. She looked at him as if he was a creature of danger, bloodlust, and anger. Like all of her nightmares in one body.

"I'm sorry…..I truly am." said Leo. He quickly pinches a pressure point on her neck. She passes out before any sound could be heard or made. He then pick up her unconscious form and kisses her cheek and moves her hair that covers her right eye too get a full view of her face.

He flinches as tear now falls. He cries because he feels he made the wound and get's her in a bridal position and runs home quickly being careful with her. Leo feels that he's scared or cracked a diamond. He feels sick having put a lady in harms way. Having swore he'd never do such a thing again.

Never…..never again. I guess…..he failed too keep his own word. He was also confused as too why he so worked up having just met her. He wonder what fate has planned for her and himself. Him and the albino beauty in his arms.

* * *

Well that was….uh…..something huh? Also this is just part one. Think about how the other parts will go?

I'm wondering if I should move on too the next story? Leaving you guy's on a cliffhanger. Or should I do this till the finish…..hmm I wonder?

Oh well review and fav and advertise me if you'd like.

_1.) Si tratta di una bella notte e le stelle illuminano come diamanti! _is Italian and in English means _This is a beautiful night and the stars glow like diamonds!_

* * *

_Total Drama_ is owned by Teletoon

_Ruby_ is owned by zombiefear101

The song is called _"Power and Fury"_

_Power and Fury_ is owned by Heavenly

* * *

I own Leo Mihawk


	5. Leo and the Albino Beauty (Part 2)

Hey guy's Part 2 of the story!

You know what I own and don't own so enjoy!

Also this "sing" is Leo singing

This "**sing**" is Ruby

This "sing" is the both of them

* * *

The albino beauty was alseep.

The sun was rising and then she started cringing and tossing in the was having a nightmare, yet of what we'll never know I guess.

She then sprinted up and panted hard. Sweating and...half blind?

* * *

"Huh?" she said as she touched her right eye. The girl could see out of her left eye but her right was dark. She reached over and felt cloth and plastic over it. The snow white female then took off the patch and tossed in across the room.

"I haven't had a makeshift eye-patch since the fight with my step-bastard…...what the hell happen?" she wondered and then looked around.

She noticed she was in a room that was black and purple. The dresser and night stand looked like something out of a creepy castle. The whole room gave her shivers. She looked down and noticed she was in a very big bed. Well very big too her due to her size. It was black and red. The pillows being black and the cover being red. Yet the cover had black stars on it. She looked around and was kinda shocked.

"Okay I'm DEFINIETLY NOT….in my room. I wonder where I am though…...and-" she was cut off by a raven cawing. She looked over and saw a raven looking at her. The raven was odd and different from other ravens. This one had white wing tips and bluish eye's. It cawed at her and went too sleep.

"Oh...okay" she said as she got out of the bed. She got from under the covers and felt the cold air hit her. She used her arms to cover her body but felt a lot of flesh. She looked down and went redder than her eye's.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Lucklily Leo's room is soundproof. Speaking of Leo's let us see what he's doing.

* * *

"zzzzzzzzzz…..huh?" said Leo as he woke up from the couch in the living room. He looks around get's up and goes towards his room. He see's the sun up and decides to check on the girl.

"I hope she's okay...and not freaking out...but eh wishful thinking no?"

* * *

Back to our scared friend. She quickly goes too the closet and put's on one of his shirts. It looks like a night gown on her. She's trying to calm herself. Yet she can't the fact she's naked in a house she doesn't know about would freak anyone out. Also she can't find her clothes.

"Okay…..let's calm down Ruby…..maybe a small song." said the scared girl. Leo quietly and slowly opens the door to find the girl scared and in the corner of his room. He shakes his head, frowns, and sighs.

"Oh boy….I better explai-" Leo stops however when he hears her sing.

* * *

**Hold it together, birds of a feather,**

**Nothing but lies and crooked wings.**

**I have the answer, spreading the cancer,**

**You are the faith inside me.**

**No, don't**

**Leave me to die here,**

**Help me survive here.**

**Alone, don't remember, remember.**

* * *

"WOW" was all Leo could think. The way her voice sounded and the way those few lyrics came out. He was surprised he sung it so well. Mihawk remembers the song from when he was younger. He sit's on the floor outside his door and shrugs. So he sings a long a bit in a whisper like tone.

* * *

[Chorus:]

**Put me to sleep evil angel.**

**Open your wings evil angel.**

* * *

However Leo didn't count on her hearing him. She stopped and looked towards the door. She sung again slowly crawling towards the door. Wondering who was that guy singing...and what was going on?

* * *

**A-ah.**

**I'm a believer,**

**Nothing could be worse,**

**All these imaginary friends.**

**Hiding betrayal,**

**Driving the nail,**

**Hoping to find a savior.**

* * *

Leo for once in his life didn't hear the sound of someone sneaking. Normally he'd catch the smallest sound but he was too deep into the song and his past. So he just sang the next verse. This time with a lot of pain. His past haunting him again.

* * *

No, don't

Leave me to die here,

Help me survive here.

Alone, don't

Surrender, surrender.

* * *

Ruby heard the pain and frowned and got even closer. She's calmer but now curious.

"Hmm…..could he actually be nice? He sounds like he's in pain. Or this could be a trap...curse my curiosity!" she thought with a glare. Her train of thought came to an end as her finger touched something wooden.

Ruby realized she was now at the door. She sung the chorus with Leo. Her face softened as she sang. Both singing on an equal tone and matching in emotion. It sounded harmonic yet scary how much in sync they were emotionally.

* * *

[Chorus]

**Oh.**

**Fly over me evil angel.**

**Why can't I breathe evil angel?**

* * *

She stood and had her hand on the knob. Leo hears wood creak and stands in front of the door. His face curious and he opens his mouth to sing. As he does Ruby opens the door and they look into each others eyes. It's like time stopped and all that came out was the end of the song. Purple and red eye's looking into each other with wonder and awe. A sort of spark or zing if you will.

* * *

[Chorus]

**Oh.**

**Fly over me evil angel.**

**Why can't I breathe evil angel?**

* * *

The song was at it's end. A shirtless boy and a albino girl where looking at each other. Leo was the first to snap out of it and speak.

"My name is Leo Mihawk…...what's yours my little snow white." said Leo with a small smile. Ruby blushed looked at him. This was new she never really get's many compliments due too her condition. She forgot what the situation and said "Ruby Norman…..and why am I here?"

Leo smile fell and he picked her up and put her on the bed. This made Norman scared and she remember how she woke up. "Not his time you sick fuck!" thought Ruby. So the minute she was put down Ruby tackled him. Leo fell back not having expected this, he fell on the floor. Which woke up Marco and he flew out the room. They wrestled for a good 15-20 minutes. Both trying to gain the upper hand. Leo using his size for strength. Ruby using her size for speed.

"Man she can hold her own...that's pretty ho-...NO FOCUS!" though Leo as he was kneed in the balls. He stood strong and this shocked Ruby.

"Normally guy's fall and cry. This guy can't be normal...can he?" Norman thought this forgetting what she was doing. Mihawk took advantage of this and pinned her too the floor.

"GAH!" said Ruby as she glared at him while pinned too the floor. Leo kept a passive face with a small glare. Both looking at each other breathing hard. Ruby was about too scream so Leo did the only thing he could do.

He kissed her.

* * *

AND I LEAVE YOU HERE!

Leave a review.

Leo Mihawk is mine

Ruby Norman is Zombiefear101

Total Drama is Teletoon

Also the song is called "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin. Great song and band.


End file.
